The Chase
by Secret Spy Guy
Summary: He ran, on foot, through the winding alleyways, carrying only a ragged duffel filled with everything he owned. Danny knew better than to look back. The hybrid knew what awaited him if he was caught...he had seen it, and he would not let it happen to him.


**Spy Guy: Happy angst day everyone. :D Sorry this isn't much better, but I've had a lack of inspiration as of late. My apologies. Hopefully I'll get better soon. **

**For now, here is a short oneshot in favor of angst day. sorry it's not really angsty angst, but it's kind of actiony and there's some angst, so it qualifies. My apologies again. Nothing was coming, **

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

He ran, on foot, through the winding alleyways, carrying only a ragged duffel filled with everything he owned. Behind him, he could hear his pursuers shouting, their boots sloshing through deep puddles, fed by a relentless rain. Danny knew better than to look back. He had to stay focussed and force himself to keep going. He _had_ to keep running...despite knowing that he had nowhere to run _to_. The hybrid knew what awaited him if he was caught...he had seen it, and he would not let it happen to him.

The boy pulled himself onto a nearby dumpster, balancing on the lip before leaping for an overhanging fire escape. His hands barely gained purchase on the bottom rung, as it was slick, and soaked with rain. But he held tight, quickly reaching for the next. As he climbed, Danny tried to ignore the rust biting into his palms, and the weight of his bag against his back. If he kept running in the alleys, they would eventually ambush him, and drive him into a corner. It was better to take to the skies, when they were still too far away to catch him.

Danny wished he could be flying...he wished he could defend himself...he wished he could disappear.

But no. Not anymore. He was too weak, too hungry, too tired. His powers wouldn't work anymore...he was on his own.

They caught up to him just as he graced the last rung. A gun fired, missing by mere inches. It was time to move again.

The boy held onto his pack, running from one end of the roof to the other. Rain pelted him unmercifully, and he had to push away his soaked black hair in order to see. The roof was empty, save for a single door leading to the lower levels. Hearing the men climbing the ladder, Danny raced forward, clumsily fumbling with the door handle as the enemy drew ever nearer.

It wouldn't budge.

The boy forced his weight against it, cringing as sore muscles came in contact with hard metal. He tried again and again, attempting to work the handle, listening as the men came closer. The hinges were rusted, heavily corroded. The building was probably abandoned...and no one had been to oil them in years. It wouldn't move! Letting out a cry, the boy splayed his fingers over the door's surface, trying to draw upon the final dregs of his power. He just had to get into the building. There would be so many places to hide there...he just had to get in!

A small spark of cold shot through him, and Danny fell through the door, landing on moldy carpeting. Shaking away the rain, he took off again, stumbling down a flight of stairs, and into a gray hallway. The boy mentally berated himself for using his powers, feeling the strain on his body. The world was spinning around him...but, he had to keep going.

Water dripped over peeling floral wallpaper, melding with previous brown stains. The entire building smelled as though it were rotting. It was probably condemned...or would be soon. Pounding echoed through the walls as the men tried to get in. They would probably send some around to the front soon.

The boy found what looked like an old office and scrambled inside, leaning against a crumbled desk as he tried to catch his breath. He had to pick a hiding place. He couldn't keep running. He had to rest...had to rest.

There was a loud crash as the outer door fell from its hinges. Danny jumped, panic rushing through him. He tried to run, only to stumble and fall, his muscles giving out from fatigue. Boots thudded through the halls, and Danny found himself trapped out in the open, vulnerable and weak. He bit his lip, fingers gripping the damp carpet below.

If he could turn invisible...they wouldn't see him.

He could hide in plain sight.

The boy closed his eyes, willing his powers to come once more. It didn't matter if he drained all the energy from his body. He only needed to hide...to trick them until they gave up and left. Then, they could never do to him what they had done to Vlad.

Danny found his powers, curled up within him, just as tired and weak as his body. They were spent, and he was spent, but they had to do this...one last time. Gripping onto the final remains of his power, Danny held tight, imagining his body going invisible, imaging the cold feeling that always swept over him. He was tired, but he had to keep going. If the was caught...he couldn't be caught. Couldn't--

--Danny let out a cry as a hand touched his shoulder.

* * *

**Spy Guy: Hope that was fraught with suspense...or maybe it wasn't. And, the ending wasn't a copout. There _was_ more, but it detracted from the effect. Trust me. It really did. **

**Happy angst day y'all! **

* * *


End file.
